


The strength of a woman can carry the weight of the world

by hayj



Series: Burn it Down [3]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Orgy Armada prompt #2: It's Charlie's 30th birthday, but she never expected to be celebrating quite this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The strength of a woman can carry the weight of the world

Charlie sits in a white, wooden chair at the end of the two coffins, her youngest child on her nearly nonexistent lap, while holding the hands of the children on each side of her.  

 

Danny, Connor, and Jason stand directly behind her, a show of solidarity between the Matheson’s and Monroe’s.

 

It’s Charlie’s thirtieth birthday and she never expected to be celebrating the day by being sworn in as President, and then burying both of her husband's.

 

Her back is killing her as she sits stoically in the hideously, harsh chair that she hopes to never see again. Sheridan is sucking her thumb, quietly watching the proceedings, too young to understand that her daddies won't be coming home.

 

Charlie’s eyes fall closed as she listens to the priest drone on and on about things that never meant much to Miles or Bass. The Republic was their church, and they worshiped her like a god.

 

Three days. Three days ago her life had irreparably changed forever. On their way home from the practice fields, laughing, and joking with their men, a sniper had taken them both out with one bullet.

 

Jason, who was with them, assured her that they didn’t suffer; that they didn’t even realize what had happened. They were happy one minute and gone the next. She knows that she should be grateful for that, but she’s not. She’s angry. She doesn’t think she’s been this angry in her entire life. She’s already given the orders to seek and destroy every Rebel stronghold in the city, a ridiculous bounty set for the sniper himself.

 

She opens her eyes when Danny lays a hand on her shoulder, leaning over to lift his dark haired-niece in his arms as the honor guard begins the process of folding the Republic flags to present them to the grieving widow.

 

As the soldiers approach, both Stephen and Madison untangle their hands from their mother and stand, their arms outstretched. There is a collective gasp from the gathered crowd as the children of Sebastian Monroe and Miles Matheson accept the flags that have lain draped over their father’s coffins since they were carried home to Independence Hall. They each return the soldiers salutes before turning back to their Mother who gives a single nod as they retake their seats, their fingers starkly white against the cream and black of the flags.

 

At the end of the service, Connor appears by her side, helping her to her feet as she smooths her dress over her burgeoning belly, giving her a moment as she stands between the two coffins, a hand on each one. The crowd watches as he catches her elbow when she falters, helping her to where the Priest stands waiting.

 

They each thank him for his kind words of comfort, and taking Sheridan back from Danny; Connor escorts their family to the carriage waiting for them. Danny and Jason will remain behind at the cemetery to thank everyone for coming and then join them for the reception at the Hall.

 

Charlie sags down in the covered conveyance as Connor pulls the curtains to shield them from prying eyes while she attempts to comfort her oldest children the best she can.

 

They’ll have a new sibling soon and she hopes that will help occupy them as they learn to live with their fathers’ absence and she and Connors new roles in this world that they live in.

 

She closes her eyes once again as Connor leans in pressing a kiss to her forehead, taking solace from his touch.

 

 

 


End file.
